


Where River Song Proves A Point to Sarah Jane

by Lilahkat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith's Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilahkat/pseuds/Lilahkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So two women - one who's very quick to use a gun and one who doesn't like them meet. Here's what happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where River Song Proves A Point to Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to acknowledge the existence of any universe where Sarah Jane is dead. That being said this happens I suppose sometimes undefined in the current season. Probably. Maybe.
> 
> It's owned by the BEEB. Thanks to Erin for the beta. I 'acknowledge' your assistance. :) Sorry in joke.

A brisk wind buffeted Sarah and the woman she was standing with, whipping the snow around them. "So River Song – pleased to meet you." Her attention was pulled from the other woman to where her son and Clyde were tossing snowballs at Rory. "Boys, be careful. Mind Amy." She worried about the girl, pregnant and standing about in this cold.

River shook her head. It wasn't often that history was so accurate about someone. River wasn't certain if she was jealous – seeing the way the Doctor still looked at Sarah Jane or if she was just caught up in the hero worship of this woman. "The pleasure is mine." She knew Sarah wouldn't be pleased at all if she knew who she really was and what she'd done.

"So—How did you meet the Doctor?" Sarah looked at her quizzically, her instincts telling her to be wary.

"When he met me, I already knew him. But, when I met him, he knew what would happen to me." She shrugged, staring out at the boys. "We're going in opposite directions, and the gap still continues to get wider."

"It used to be easier," Sarah said. "But then we all aren't independent time travellers."

"I don't know about that. You've seen quite a bit in your time, and done remarkable things. I know all about you, Sweetie." River couldn't keep the admiration out of her voice. "Of the things you've yet to do."

"Doesn't sound like you're one to give spoilers." Sarah grinned.

"You know too much already." River raised her eyebrow, and then smiled.

"I'd better at my age." Sarah chuckled and shifted in the snow, eyeing the gun on River's hip. "Honestly though – do you really need that?"

"What? The gun?" River knew from historical records about Sarah's aversion to weapons. "I really do I'm afraid. Does it bother you?"

Sarah Jane shook her head disapprovingly. "I've never encountered a situation where one of those made things any better."

"I've been in a few," River said slyly. "Oh, and I think one is about to happen."

The Doctor had emerged from the TARDIS into the snowy landscape, bundled in a short furry coat, with a furred cap complete with ear flaps on his head. Clyde was the first to voice an opinion. "Hey Doc, I think something crawled on your head and died."

"It's a bomber cap, Clyde. A furred bomber cap." The Doctor beamed. "Bomber caps are cool."

"AMY!" River called out.

"Right." Amy dashed towards the Doctor, faster than any pregnant girl had a right to, snatched the cap from the Doctor's head and tossed it into the air.

Before anyone could say anything else, River had pulled her revolver from her hip and had emptied it into the furry monstrosity before it could hit the ground. When it did, Clyde approached it and nudged it with his foot. "Glad to know the furry hat won't be a threat."

"I think I'm going to concede the point." Sarah looked to River.

"It's best that way, Sweetie. Really."


End file.
